ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Upgrade
Upgrade was created by the Galvans. He can merge onto anything and take it under his control. He is a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan B. Powers and AbilitiesEdit http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/e/e0/Upgrade%27s_laser.JPGUpgrade shooting a laserhttp://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/f/fb/Upgrade_Bulldozer.pngUpgrade fused with a Bulldozer Upgrade can reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of mechanical solid at will. Upgrade's internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and 'possess' any technology within reach by spreading over it, enhancing it far beyond its original design. The size of the device is inconsequential. He can upgrade a device in more than one way, giving it different appearances each time he merges, as shown in Heroes United, where he upgraded the Smack Hands twice, with different appearances and upgrades each time. While merged with a device, Upgrade controls it as he would his own body. He can also merge with organic life, as long as there is non-organic as well, as was the case withRojo and Rex. Upgrade can fire a laser beam from his eye. Upgrade can form simple constructs from plasma, such as spikes and also partially possess a machine to enhance his lasers. Upgrade can phase through metal and technology. Upgrade can survive in a vacuum. Upgrade can reform after being blasted, as shown in Midnight Madness after being shot by police and was shown to be able to gently float in air similar to a parachute in Secrets. Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes : Looks the Ultimate Alien form Appearance : Upgrade has black skin with green lines that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye. Upgrade wore white clothing on his front torso and the Omnitrix/Ultimatrixsymbol is on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, he has green and black stripes where the white was in the original series. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse : He appears in Alpha Returns. Ben 10: Ultimate Power : *Can absorb ANYTHING. *Can take a piece off of him and clone himself while doing that. Chris 12 : *He is orange with black stripes. *The omegatrix symbol is orange. Albedo 10 : Appearences : *Earth Repair *Capture Impel Down Part 2 *The Hunt for Vilgax *Plumber Station Kurt 10 : Appearences : Season 2 *New Trix *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance *Omega And Zorga *Glitched *The Negative 10 Part 1 Ben 10: Star Command Files : *Welcome to Star Command *The Revenge of Vilgax (part 1) *In the Dark of the Night *The Aquatic Menace Rent 10 : Upgrade first appeared to battle a mutant frog then damage the Dr Frank's machine. Noah 10 : In Noah 10, he has an Ultimate form: Ultimate Upgrade. He looks the same as original Upgrade, but with a green stomach instead of white. He is Noah's favorite alien. Ben 10: Alien Universe : In Ben 10: Alien Universe, Upgrade appears in the series finale where he is unlocked thanks to a DNAlien who has gotten control of sanity and revealed that an ID mask should return the Omnitrix to him. While not evident, this version of Upgrade was purposely based on his Original Series appearance rather than a Baz-El like one which would be the appropriate look as confirmed with Upgrade's appearance in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. Ben 10: Alien Team : Upgrade is a character, though he can still be used by Ben. He can evolve to his techonnological form too. The Hero Generation : Upgrade's species is the main culprit in the episodes "City of Trash" and "Quake of 3000." Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution : Appearances : *the Master Xeros *The Problem With Draygett Thorn 10 : In Thorn 10, Upgrade looks like how it did in Ultimate Alien, except that it's chest is bigger and all the green parts are blood red. Upgrade X : Upgrade X is a "Evolution" of Upgrade, utilized with the Omnitrix X Core in Will 10 X. Upgrade X, can pretty much do What Upgrade Rex can do, plus what Regular Upgrade can do. Tommy 12 : Tommy's version of Upgrade is OS style. He was unlocked in Time to Upgrade. Ben 10: Ultra-Superverse & Superverse : Upgrade appears in Superverse, used by Ben and in Ben 10: Ultra-Superverse he will be used by young Ben along with the other original 9. Mark 12 HG Evoultion and orignal : He appears in all with the exact apperance from Ultimate Alien except that he is blue and not green Alix- United Heroes : Alix uses Upgrade. Gallery : Me as upgrade.png|Upgrade in Noah 10 Ultimate upgrade.png|Ultimate Upgrade|link=Ultimate Upgrade Upgrade2.0.jpg|Upgrade 2.0|link=Upgrade 2.0 Upgrade (Re-Unlock by Furony).png|Upgrade in the original series Upgrade Version.png|Upgrade in Finn 10: Fusion Reversed Upgrade.PNG|Reversed Upgrade by Kross Upgrade Zorgatrix.png|Upgrade in Kurt 10 OS AND UA UPGRADE HAYWIRE.png|Original Series and Ultimate alien Upgrade haywire by Narutosasuke124 Upgrade X.png|Upgrade X Chris As Uprade.png|Chris as Upgrade. Upgrade 1.png|Upgrade by Chris Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Characters Category:Robotic aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Hero Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Noah 10 Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category: Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse